Shadow Of The Past
by MadameRegal
Summary: Regina's magic get's out of control and she needs to leave Storybrooke for everyone's safety. Living in Boston she meets someone from her past. (SwanQueen, FairyQueen, Regina/Damon)


**A/N:A new story. Warming! SwanQueen, FairyQueen and Regina/Damon!**

**SUMMARY: Regina's magic get's out of control and she needs to leave Storybrooke for everyone's safety. Living in Boston she meets someone from her past. (SwanQueen, FairyQueen, Regina/Damon)**

**Rated M for language and future chapters.**

**Comments are very welcome! I would like to know what you think!**

**Pardon for every kind of mistakes, english is not my first language! This story haven't beed read by beta yet, but I wanted to publish it now!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TROUBLES**

Regina got up from the couch and crossing her hands over her chest, she walked to a big window and looked at the Boston street. The city was beautiful, full of life during days and nights, full of people, easy to use to. Yet, Regina couldn't. She missed her home in Storybrooke. Yes, home. That was the place where she belonged. With her son, his other mother and her parents. What an irony... She hated them for so long and now they were her family. She would never leave if she had a choice. But there wasn't any and she had to leave before anyone could get hurt. Especially Henry and Emma who didn't want to leave her side. They wanted to help her but there was nothing they could do...

After the rescue trip in Neverland, all of them returned home victorious. Pan was defeated. And even more than that... He was killed. And Regina had no regrets doing so just after she ripped Henry's golden heart from Pan's chest. No-one could be threat for her son. Or so she thought.

She was a danger, a threat, for him...

After they returned from Neverland, Regina had no idea why, but her magic started to be out of her control. But no like it the past. Right now Regina was scared of herself. It was like her magic was a person, second person in her body. A scary and dangerous one. She and Gold, and also Emma and Tinkerbell were trying to do anything to fix whatever was wrong with her. But they couldn't find anything.

The only way was to leave the town, leave the magic that was there. Regina broke apart when she has realized that. Leaving her life, home and family was the last thing she wanted to do... But she knew that she had to, no matter how painful that was for her. She was a danger that no-one could stop. Nor light magic nor dark one.

Emma was the first person who she told that she's leaving. She could still see the broken look... She didn't expect that Emma would react like that. They became friend after all this time... Friends? Tink was Regina's friend. Whatever she had with Emma was something else. Something she couldn't name.

Again and again her thoughts were returning to that moment.

_"Emma?" Regina placed her hand on blonde's shoulder and she looked up to meet Regina's chocolate eyes. "Can we talk for a second?"_

_Emma parted her lips and turned her head to give a quick look to Snow, David and Henry who were sitting around the table eating dinner._

_"Yeah," Emma answered and got up from her sit. "Sure."_

_"In four eyes..."_

_Regina added and Emma stopped for a second to watch her face. Whatever she saw made her nod without another word. The brunette looked at her son who kept his worried eyes on her. She felt her heart breaking in two and she quickly turned around to hide the tears that started to roll behind her eyes._

_Emma walked upstairs to her room and Regina followed her. The dark eyes watched her feet as she walked. Once they both got upstairs Emma turned around to face Regina. When the darker woman looked up to meet blue-green eyes, the blonde gasped. For the first time Regina wasn't ashamed of showing her tears to someone else than Henry._

_"Regina," Emma whispered and made two steps toward the other woman placing her hand on Regina's arm. Her brows frowned in worry. "What's going on?"_

_Regina felt her heart beating faster, so was her breath. She was so afraid of telling this two words... Because if she says it... It would mean that it's true. She licks her upper lip and after taking two deep breaths, she said,_

_"I'm leaving."_

_These two words kept hanging heavy in the air between them. Emma seemed to be speechless. Regina watched her as Emma kept open and close her lips. No words came out of her. Regina felt unable to say anything either. After what seemed like forever Emma found her strength and voice._

_"What do you mean by 'leaving'?" She asked and Regina avoided her gaze. "You want to leave town? Because of the magic? Regina, we will find a way!"_

_"This is the only way!" Regina voice was high and loud and she was sure that everyone downstairs heard her. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. This time she started lower. "I can hurt you, our son, everyone. I can't let that happen. I'm not only a danger to all of you. To this town, even."_

_"Regina, please." The former Evil Queen shook her head. "Please," Emma said again. "We will figure it out..."_

_"We tried everything. We don't even know why this it happening to me, what caused this..." Regina shook her head yet again and started to walk around Emma's room. "I don't want to do this. But this way is the best one. If you, Gold and Tinkerbell are about to figure something out, then," Regina pursed her lips and nodded. "then you can do it while I will be away from here. Everybody will be safe, that feeling inside of me that's telling me to blow down the the town will be gone and we will able to think clearly. There's nothing to talk about."_

_"Then we will go with you." Emma decided and the green eyes met brown. "Me and Henry. We are able to leave-"_

_"No." Regina shook her head. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. She wrapped them off with her palm. "Your family is here. So is Henry's. You can't leave again."_

_"You have a family here, too, Regina."_

_The brunette walked to the window, her back to Emma. She didn't want to look at her nor let herself brake even more._

_"But I'm the danger here. That's the right thing to do."_

_She tried to put on the mask she used to wear, but she wasn't able to. But either way, she turned around just to see Emma heading toward her. She needed a couple of seconds to understand what was happening and before she did, the strong arms were wrapped around her waist. Emma pulled the other woman against her body and Regina felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. But ignoring it she found herself more than comfortable to burn her face in golden locks and wrap her hands around Emma, too. Suddenly she felt so safe and -that was something she hasn't felt since returning from Neverland- in control. Both of them didn't move for a quite long moment, both needed it. Although, hugging Emma was the last thing she would think about, she didn't want it to end._

_Emma felt the hot wetness on her neck and realized that Regina started to cry again. It didn't took long before Regina started to shake in mute sobs. Emma started to rub brunette's back, at least trying to make her feel better, although, she was sure that was something impossible. She remembered the time, before the curse broke, when she wanted to leave the town, too, and go to Boston. It was really hard for her to make this decision but that was the right thing to do. She didn't want anyone to get hurt either, just like Regina right now. Emma knew that there was no point in trying to convince Regina to stay. She also understood or could only imagine how more painful it was for the brunette, than for her back then._

_"Shhh..." She found herself whispering into Regina's ear as she gently brushed her raven locks with her fingers. "We will do anything to fix this. I promise."_

_Regina started to shake even more. She was home, for the first time. And right here and now, she felt even more like it. She screamed inside not to do this, leave everything and everyone behind._

_Slowly, she forced herself to pull back from the blonde, who either way still kept her hand on Regina's waist. The former Mayor wanted to wrap her tears off but Emma was quicker. Her delicate fingers took care of the smooth, pink cheeks._

_"When do you want tell Henry?"_

_Regina blinked a few times before she looked down scanning the possibilities. After a moment she shook her head._

_"I don't know."_

_Emma only nodded. Both of them weren't in mood to say anything more. The blonde cupped gently Regina's cheek again and then touched her forehead. Regina's skin was burning._

_And indeed. Regina started to feel a headache from all the tears she's cried._

_"Do you want some painkillers?" She heard Emma asking and shook her head again. "Okay..." Emma moved her eyes all over Regina's face. She was barely able to hold back her own tears but she told herself that she wasn't about to cry. If Regina was the broken one, she needed to stay strong. She hugged the brunette again and Regina yet again didn't resist it. "If you don't want us to come with you, at least, let me help. I will give you my old apartment in Boston, 'kay?" Regina didn't give a sign of being alive except for breathing. Emma gently caressed her short hair . "Me and Henry will visit you often, 'till we figure our problem out..."_

_She hated to say all of this, to admit that Regina was, indeed, leaving. She wanted to go with her... Really, badly, even. She knew exactly what it's like to live in a place you don't belong and she was sure that Regina, except for all of her fears and worries, was scared as hell to go out to the world she didn't new nor belonged._

_After a couple of minutes she felt Regina nodding. The brunette pulled away and walked to the bed where she sat with stone face. She looked so worn out. Emma never saw Regina like this before and that actually really started to scare the shit out of her. She walked to Regina and kneeled on the floor in front of Regina. Her hand placed on brunette's knee._

_"You shouldn't be there all alone." Regina sad nothing nor looked at Emma or move the single muscle on her face. Emma was so fucking scared of her... _She can't break..._ Emma thought. But Regina already did. Her eyes were almost dead. These eyes that were so often full of emotions and life. "Regina? Hey..." Emma touched brunette's cheek and carresed it. Only then Regina met her eyes. What Emma could do? She needed to do something. She couldn't just let Regina be on her own again. "I will talk with ...Tinkerbell," When she will she get use to all of this fairytale names? "She can take care of you."_

_Regina didn't respond, just kept looking at Emma's pale face. She didn't plan to brake. But she was so scared... Truly scared... Of everything._

I will let myself..._ Regina thought. _Just today.

_"Lay down and rest, get some sleep." Emma's voice was so quiet that Regina barely heard it. She just tossed her boots off her feet and lied down on Emma's bed. The blonde tucked Regina in the warm blankets and stayed for a moment to watch the laying woman that had her eyes closed. Just when she heard a quiet, gentle snorts she let herself leave Regina there alone. But before she went downstairs she whispered, "Have a sweet dreams, Regina."_

Lost in thought, or rather memory, Regina watched the traffic. Colorful light were everywhere creating bright and pleasant for eyes beautiful sight.

It's been two weeks since she left Storybrooke behind. And two weeks since she saw her son last time. Both, Emma and Henry, rode here with her, helped her with everything. The three of them wanted to spend as much time together as they could. The fresh tears showed in her eyes at the memory of goodbye with Henry.

_Regina didn't want to say goodbye. She wasn't good at it and it made everything hurt even more. Henry was exactly alike. They wanted so say simple "See ya later" like they were going to see each other in day or two. But both of them couldn't fool themself. _

_Regina stayed in the hallway, away from doors. She knew she needed to have strength to keep herself from running after her son and his biological mother. She watched with big, lost puppy eyes as the blonde, keeping her arm on Henry's shoulder, walked with their son toward the exit. Henry kept his head down._

_Suddenly he pulled away from Emma and turned around to run back to Regina. His arms wrapped tightly around her wait, his head pressed to her chest. She wrapped her arms around him to hug him back. She couldn't stop herself from crying now. So did Henry. She kissed his head and then he just turned around and ran away from the apartment. Their hands, previously joined, now unpaired._

_Regina kept her eyes on the door like she could still see Henry there. Her chest were falling and rising with each breath. She was frozen in place 'till the blonde walked to her. Now that was Regina who reached forward for an embrace. Emma closed the distance between them in goodbye hug. It became such natural, such comfortable thing for them. It might be just a simple hug but it meant a lot for them. Regina had her eyes closed when she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead. She gasped at the feeling and then Emma left her, too, closing the door behind her._

Regina walked from the window to sit down on the couch. She rested her back against the pillows that were on it and closed her eyes. She needed to stop think about all of these. It only caused the pain in every cell of her body.

But how couldn't she? She missed them so much... She had no-one to talk to. She had no work, she barely was leaving the building, so she also had no-one except for herself that she could talk to.

Tink wanted to go with her, a lot actually. They were friends again, a really good ones and the blonde fairy wanted to hold on onto it and do what friends did. But Regina rejected it, like always. She didn't want to feel like she forced anyone to keep her company. She also thought that after all those years of being alone it wouldn't be a big deal. She was so wrong.

She took her phone and looked at it for a little while. Call or do not call? She choose the number that was to Granny's. There was Tink. The brunette woman took a deep breath and choose to do it. She only waited two signals before she heard her friend happy voice,

"Regina!" Tinkerbell screamed into the phone. "I'm so happy you call! How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course it is." Regina answered and for the first time from some time a smile showed on her face. "And I am perfectly fine, too. Maybe a little lonely but... fine."

"Oh, Regina... How much I would love to be there with you. You know I am willing to get to you, just say it."

Regina bit her lip. Should she ask?

"Yes, I know. You are wonderful, thank you." Regina sighed. "And..."

"And?"

"And if you had some free time I would like to see you."

Regina finally finished and she could imagine a wide smile on the fairy's face.

" Excellent! Of course I have a free time! If they were magic I would be beside you right away."

Regina laughed gently into the phone and shook her head.

"That's the point of all of this. I'm here because magic doesn't exist here."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Tink, you don't have to apologize to me, you know that."

"Let's change the subject." Tink started from the other hand. "When do you want me to arrive? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." Both were silent for a moment. Then Regina's voice was quiet and filled with sadness yet again. "How's Henry?"

"He's worried sick about you."

"He shouldn't be, I'm just fine, tell him that, okay?"

"No problem."

Regina smiled and murmured grateful "thank you". Both of them said "see you later" before they hung up. Regina kept a gentle smile on her face for a moment longer before she got up and put her black coat on. She needed some fresh air to clear her head. A walk in the moonlight was something Regina always loved.

She could toss all her thoughts aside, even if just for a moment. She left her purse and phone in the apartment before she took her keys and left it.


End file.
